Kagome is gone
by Irisuchan
Summary: When Kagome is attacked she used her last arrow to kill the demon it worked but also killed another precious to Inuyasha.Kagome leaves with still wounds on her body and was never heard of until she comes back but with a different group and personality
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A horrible mistake 

Kagome grabbed her bow and her quiver full of arrows and left towards the forest with a sad and angry look. She had another encounter with Kikyo and Inuyasha together. 'I swear, I should be paid helping you an even be with you Inuyasha because sometimes I can't take it anymore.' Kagome thought. She made it to a clearing with a sigh and put the target on a tree. She got farther from the target then she got into her position and got ready to shoot. ' Inuyasha why?' Kagome thought and imagine that the target was Inuyasha hugging Kikyo. She then let loose hitting the target. While getting another arrow she let a tear fall and put the arrow on its place in the bow and got into her position. She imagine Inuyasha kissing Kikyo making her bow tremble because she started to cry more but silently. She closes her eyes and let loose of the arrow hitting the target even though she was moving her bow too much. She then fell to the ground not noticing that her power was trying to get loose from her control. 'Why Inuyasha why? Tell me at least why you did it?' Kagome thought. Her powers then turn dark blue and when Kagome shut her eyes tighter her powers were send to the sky and hitting themselves making fireworks. She then stand up slowly and grab her bow and her quiver and started walking towards the well. 'If leaving will really solve our problems between us Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. She notice that the sky was turning gray knowing that it will start to rain any minute but little did she know that she was being followed. She passed the sacred tree were she saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo; she stared with sadness but still continued with no emotion on her face. She made it to the well but then grabbed quickly her bow and an arrow and turn around ready to shoot at her follower. "I ssee that you notice me sss." A snake demon came out looking at her hungrily. Kagome let loose of the string and hit the demon. "You wenchsss" The demon hissed and went towards her fast. Kagome tried to block with her bow like last time with Tsubaki but she hasn't mastered it jet so she was wounded on her arms and stomach. Kagome let out a cry but not loud enough to get Inuyasha's attention. She hold her wound on the stomach while the snake demon started to chuckle. "Know parishsss!" The demon hissed and attacks her again. 'No I will not die!' Kagome yelled in her thoughts. She grabbed an arrow quickly and shot it but she didn't notice that the arrowed glowed bright red. It killed the demon but it kept going until Kagome herd a scream and Inuyasha yelling Kikyo. Kagome run painfully until she arrived at the sacred tree to see Inuyasha holding ashes in his hands and at the ground. Kagome looked shock and looked at her bow. Inuyasha heard noise behind him and glared at Kagome with hatred when he notices the bow in her hands. "What did you do Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled angrily not even caring that Kagome was injured. "I.. I. I didn't mean to, a de.." Kagome stuttered. "You didn't mean too! You killed Kikyo, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes turning red. Kagome stayed calm until Inuyasha return to normal but with still furious eyes. Kagome turn around with a sad look. Inuyasha then notice her wounds but didn't say anything. "I was attack by a demon and when I fired my last arrow it killed it but it kept going, I didn't mean to put much power to it but I wanted to stay alive to help you Inuyasha find the jewel shards and make you happy but.." Kagome stopped and sighed painfully and almost fell but use a tree to give her support. "I see that I can not do that anymore so I ask you for forgiveness…" Kagome whispered but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her. Inuyasha didn't say anything-just glare at her. Kagome sighed again and got herself together and started walking towards the village before she gave Inuyasha a sad last look and a whisper of forgiveness. While leaving, Kagome's blood was making a little trail and also a salty water trail too. 'I am sorry Inuyasha…'Kagome thought before she fainted and was caught by someone. "We need to take her before he comes." A female voice said in anger. "I agree lets go.." another female voice said before they disappear with Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I can't believe it! I posted this fanfic yesturday and I already have two reviews! Anyways they are:

Kagheie4everasshole: well here you go!

IluvIY17: thank you! If you want, you can send me the link to the fanfic! And also I don't think I am going to make this a Sess/Kag fanfic.

Chapter 2: what the..? 

Kagome had woken up with the strangest dream that she had killed Kikyo and Inuyasha was mad at her almost transforming into his youki side.' Well at least it was a dream

right?' Kagome thought. She seated up and looks around a hut that she didn't recognize like Kaede's hut. "Nice to see you awake lady Kagome." A voice said from the doorway.

Kagome saw a girl the same age as her that had long raven hair in a ponytail. She had the most mysterious and beautiful smoky gray eyes mix with blue. "Umm yeah…can you tell

me were am I?" Kagome questioned. The girl approaches her with a kind smile. "We rescued you from death." Another voice said coming in the room. Kagome turn to look at

another girl that was the same age as her too. She had silver hair tied in two ponytails and had the most beautiful black eyes. "What? So… it wasn't a dream." Kagome said sadly

most to herself. "I am sorry but its not." The girl said with a ponytail and sat besides Kagome. "Know let me check on your wounds." She said. "Thanks for your help, can

you tell me your names?" Kagome asked. "Forgive us, my name is Irisu and my friend there, her name is Shishio." Irisu said with a smile. "Lucky you we saved you huh?"

Shishio said while seating besides Irisu with a glad smile. "Yeah…. hey wait a minute how do you know my name!" Kagome said surprised. Irisu looked at Shishio with a

worried look. "Because.." Shishio said looking away from Irisu and looked at Kagome. "You Lady Kagome is the Lady of the Southern Lands." Irisu finished. "And we are your

trusting generals from your army." Shishio said with a hint of pride in her voice. "I'm a what!" Kagome yelled almost hurting herself. "Please calm down my lady, you are

going to open your wounds." Irisu said. "How am I going to calm down since I found out that I am a Lady and from the Southern Lands!" Kagome yelled more. She then quickly

grabbed her stomach with pain and whispered colorful words. "Told you; know stay still so I can heal them again." Irisu whispered gently. "I am going to hunt for our dinner."

Shishio said before she left. "So why I am not a youki?" Kagome asked. "Because you are using your human form spell and you can only return to your real form by closing the

spell." Irisu said. Kagome nodded not knowing what to do just ask questions and nod when they are answered. "Why can't I remember that I am a Lady?" Kagome asked again.

"Because…" "Hey Irisu is our Lady awaken jet?" A male voice said. "Yes come in…

ooc: well you guys I will leave it right there since I don't want to ruin the surprise. Hmm…. I wonder who is the person. Oh well we will figure it out later ne? Please review.


End file.
